Coincidences
by longway
Summary: Hermione is running into Snape just everywhere. What happens when she sees things as more than a coincidence? Rated M for not so later chapters.
1. Watch where you're going

Disclaimer: Does it even look like I own something??

**Chapter 1 – Watch where you're going**

When Hermione went to bed, she unconsciously looked at the picture of the Golden Trio that stood on her nightstand. She watched the three tiny replicas of them waving, and thought of how everything was starting to change between them. A few days ago Ron had finally gathered the courage to ask her out, and she couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness when she recalled that moment.

"'_Mione, could I…" Ron fumbled as he tried to get her attention, "could I speak to you for a second?"_

"_Sure Ron, what's up?" Hermione smiled innocently as Ron lead her away from the rest of their friends. She knew all too well what this was going to be about._

"_I was wondering if.. you know, the next trip to Hogsmeade you'd like to go with me," he said as he turned scarlet, "but j-just the two of us?"_

She hated having had to tell him off. Things had been a little rough between them a few days after that, but eventually all that was left was a bit of uneasiness when the two of them were alone. Apparently, Ron hadn't gotten over it yet, since Hermione still caught him looking at her intently during classes or meals. But she was sure he would get over it. She didn't like how they were drifting apart.

However, the conversation had made Hermione realize that after the Yule Ball, she hadn't even cared to look at other men in a romantic way. And those thoughts hadn't left her for the past days. She shifted uneasily in her bed when she thought about how almost everyone she knew in the school had at least dated more than once. Had she been too much of a bookworm for the last few years? She had always been certain, after the drama with Ron and Viktor, that avoiding girly crushes would only help her and her education. And well it had helped right? She was the best student in her year and the Head Girl. What's more, her NEWTs scores had broken records, receiving Outstanding marks in everything.

But it was also true that she sometimes envied the way that Harry and Ginny (or any other couple) looked at each other, wondering how it would feel to have someone look at her in such a way. A while later, sleep found Hermione musing about her chances of finding somebody that would suit her. Merlin knew she wasn't like any other girl.

She woke up at 6 o'clock and headed decidedly to the bathroom, resolute to take more care in her appearance. After she washed her teeth, she looked at herself for a while in the mirror and started to tame her hair. The years had changed it a bit for the better, but it was still a complete wreck in the mornings. However, when she was finished, she realized it wasn't enough. Today, Hermione Granger wanted to feel attractive, and having that bushy mess on top of her head didn't help at all. As she remembered how good the looks she receive in the Yule Ball felt, she went back to her room. In the bottom of her trunk Hermione found a Thelma's Taming Time Hair Balm that Fleur had given her last Christmas. Although she found it as disrespectful as hell at the time, she now thanked her for her lack of manners.

It really was magic. After she applied it, her hair fell in soft curls, and had a certain shine to it. She was really pleased. She eyed the make-up kit that belonged to Lavender and wondered if she should apply some. '_Maybe just a little eyeliner'_, she thought while she looked at the mirror. Afterwards, she was more than pleased with herself and left for the Common Room hoping to receive different looks from her classmates.

-/-

"Mione y-you look different today," Ron stammered when Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table next to Harry, who also seemed kind of surprised. "Yeah…" he said, as if he couldn't place what had changed. She smiled as she looked at the plate of bacon. She felt her plan was working.

"Thank you, guys" she said absentmindedly, as she helped herself with some toast.

-/-

Later in the day, she found herself being the first student in the Potions classroom. Snape acknowledged her with a simple nod, and she did the same. There was something about him that she could quite put her finger on, an air of mystery that surrounded him. Hermione was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of students sitting in their stools.

"I expect a vial with the completed potion by the end of the period", Snape snarled in his usual condescending manner. Hermione started immediately, not wanting to get in the wrong side of Snape when he was in one of his moods.

Half an hour later, Hermione was smirking at her potion, which had finally achieved the dark purple colour it was supposed to. Tired, she very ungraciously plopped down on her stool, only to find her back pressed against someone's body. Blushing furiously, Hermione stood up and turned around to face… Snape. She was thankful that everybody was too immersed in their potions to notice anything.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't notice y-you were standing there" she said, in almost a whisper. She looked at Snape and couldn't help locking eyes with him. She felt a shiver in her spine.

"It's alright, Miss Granger. I failed to let you know I was here", he said in a silky voice Hermione had never noted on him. As he returned to his desk, Hermione sighed and tried to focus on her potion. However, she still felt her back tingling from touching Snape's body. Oh, was she in trouble.

-/-

As she strode from her Arithmancy lesson towards Muggle Studies, which was on the other side of the castle, Hermione started to wonder about what had happened in the Potion's classroom. Did she feel attracted to him? Before today, she hadn't thought of him as anything but a tormented wizard. Although, unlike Harry and Ron, she had never badmouthed him and understood where his true loyalties were. Still, going from that to finding him attractive was a big step. Of course, she knew she'd never be attracted to someone because of their good looks or great bodies. Hermione would always put intellect on the top of the list. After all, she hadn't rejected Ron for no reason. Anyway, it wasn't like she was drooling after Snape. Not at all. She had just felt some arousal when their bodies touched. Surely because of her thoughts about couple last night. Yes, that was probably it. But just as Hermione was starting to feel convinced with her reasoning, she collided into a wall. Or at least she thought so.

She opened her eyes and met Snape's black ones. She instantly felt his hands on her hips, probably steadying her. _'But they do feel incredible'_. Then she noticed she had placed her arms on his shoulders, and felt so embarrassed she couldn't avoid her cheeks turning a deep crimson red. She stared at her feet before daring to talk. Hermione felt a burning sensation where his hands met her hips.

"P-Professor, I'm sorry, I-I wasn't watching were I was going" she said, and looked at up at him when he failed to respond, leaning an inch closer. And, dammit, when she saw his eyes locked with hers, she couldn't suppress that tingle climbing up her spine. This was turning into arousal too quickly. Their bodies were completely touching each other's and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how good his lips would taste, never breaking eye contact. She turned an even deeper shade of red. He noticed her blush and smirked good-heartedly at her, before they broke apart.

He didn't say anything while levitating her books towards her. And neither did she. She just took hold of them and looked up at him one more time before resuming her path. However, when she was already a few steps away, she felt him gently grab her arm from behind and lean softly into her. She felt the tingle escape to her lower regions. Oh, she was ever so lost.

"Miss Granger… please do watch where your going next time" he whispered, his voice as velvety as ever, "I wouldn't want to be forced into deducting House Points for inappropriate thoughts ".

A/N: Ok, so let's be honest, if you don't review I will be convinced that this story is better suited for the trash can than this site. BTW, if anybody would like to beta me, I'd be bouncing of my chair with happiness. Thanks for reading. And although I have a somewhat formed idea of what should happen next, suggestions are more than welcome.

**longway**


	2. Two can play this game

Disclaimer: Yeah... I own HP and Snape is leaving a hicky on my neck.

**Chapter 2 - Two can play this game**

The clock read 2 o'clock in the morning when Hermione woke up. It was the third dream she had had that night about Snape. After their encounter earlier that day she hadn't been able to take her mind of him.

At first she had felt panic. As Hermione had approached the common room after classes, she had only been able to think about his words. How did he know? Had she been that obvious? Maybe he would run off and tell Dumbledore… _Shut up, Hermione, he felt something too and you know it._

But maybe he has regretted it, right?

_You're loosing your mind, kid. _

She needed to focus on something else, and fast.

When books proved useless (her mind would inevitably wander towards _him_) and her essays seemed too boring for her to start or finish them, Hermione decided to take some mild Sleep Draught so she could finally have some rest. By then, she had decided that Snape had to be interested in her at least a little for him to have acted in such ways. '_Such stimulating ways' _her conscience reminded her. She had needed some peace, and in the draught-induced relaxed state she had been in, she had quickly fallen asleep.

But the night proved to be much more stressed than what she had thought initially, invaded by dreams about him. Although the first two hadn't been sexual, only involving her and her Professor alone in some tight space, the third one proved to be different. Very different.

_She saw him leaving the Teacher's table after finishing his dinner. He looked back at her just before disappearing through the doors of the Great Hall. She knew he wanted her to follow._

_Excusing herself from the Gryffindor table, she practically leapt towards the exit. _

_"10 points from Gryffindor for making a teacher wait" a voice to her left said. She turned to find Snape smirking at her. He snaked his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her close to him._

_"B-but Sir, anybody could come out and see us!" whispered Hermione, feeling her knickers dampen due to the sudden closeness . Snape lifted his other hand to the back of her neck and pulled her face nearer. "Then let them find us," he said, inches away from her mouth. And then, finally, he closed the distance and their hungry lips met._

_Hermione felt the kiss as pure bliss. Snape's mouth did wonders for her. As she let a moan escape from her mouth, he took the opportunity to invade the opening with his tongue. Her hands travelled to his hair while he pushed her against a wall. Every fibre in her body was desperate for more. Hermione felt she was going to burst when a lonely finger made its way up her milky thighs. All of a sudden, the door that led to the Great Hall burst open._

She had woken up sweaty and aroused. This was completely new to her. This man was changing her without even knowing. When had she had dreams so _sexual_? This torture had to stop. How could he stir up such feelings within her? _And only by whispering in your ear, dear._

But it had been more than that. She was certain. When they ran into each other, Snape had purposely held her close to him. And he didn't throw a snide comment at her after learning she wanted to kiss the life out of him. Yes, he must feel somehow attracted to her too.

When the handles hit 3 o'clock, sleep finally found a confused Hermione, who was extremely thankful she didn't have Potions tomorrow.

-/-

Wednesday of the following week, Hermione went through the same routine she had previous days. She could feel how other boys besides Ron were starting to notice her. Hell, even snobby Draco Malfoy had been ogling at her. But that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. As she climbed down the stairs to go to breakfast, she reminded herself that her first lesson today was in the dungeons.

Thankfully, she felt comfortable enough around Harry and Ginny. They were chatting in a plotting whisper about the new Gryffindor couple, Neville and Luna, when they heard Headmaster Dumbledore calling everybody's attention.

"My dear students, I regret to say that the good news I have to share with you are only for the enjoyment of the 7th years," he smiled at the collective sigh of those who belonged to other years, "but getting to the point, I am happy to let you know that the ceremony of graduation, this year for the first time, will be a very special ball," all the 7th years cheered, "which will suffer a brief interruption at midnight for a ceremonial graduation toast. Your Heads of House will let you know of the details. Thank you for listening, you may return to your breakfast."

A loud murmur was heard throughout the hall.

"Leave it to the old coot to plan something as unconventional as that for your graduation," Ginny said turning to her friends.

"Naah, you're just jealous that you aren't invited," answered a grinning Harry. Ginny looked at him in mock offence. "But I think I can sneak out to have some fun with you before 12" Harry whispered a little to loud in her ear. Their snuggling was quickly interrupted by Hermione.

"Changing the subject... can you believe in two days we'll be out of here?" she said a little disgruntled, rolling her eyes at the smiles of both her friends. "Yeah, these 7 years have gone by in the blink of an eye... but I'll bet leaving school will have its upsides too," answered Harry.

"I know," she added hopefully, "Anyway, I have to return some books to the library, so see you in Potions…"

Hermione heard Harry mutter something about hating Wednesday as she started to leave. _You're not the only one._

-/-

Thankfully, everything went smoothly for most of the double period. Except for a few glances (which made her have delicious goosebumps), Hermione didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about her teacher. She could've sworn, however, that when she was concentrated studying her notes for the current potion, he stood behind her stool. She was too scared of what her reaction would be at the sudden proximity to turn around.

Finally, the bell rang and Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione as they quickly headed towards Divination. Although everyone had finished their NEWTs, classes were still required for reinforcing certain aspects of different subjects. She thanked she hadn't taken Trelawney's ridiculous subject. Since Hermione didn't have History of Magic until the next period, she took her time putting her belongings back into her bag.

When she was done, however, all of her classmates had left. She was alone except for Snape. She lifted her head to look at him, only to find a pair of black eyes staring back intently.

"As much as I enjoy your company, Miss Granger," she instantly took notice of the compliment, "I have another class coming soon... and I need an empty classroom."

"S-sure, Sir. I'm sorry I took so long" she said a bit nervous, shrugging her eyebrows, suddenly feeling like an intruder. She didn't look at him when she grabbed her bag. But as she gazed up, Hermione noticed Snape had stood up from his desk, and was holding the door for her. He had a look on his face, along with such a smirk, that Hermione felt her stomach do more than one flip. She headed to the door, never taking her eyes off him, and stopped in front of her teacher, mere inches keeping them apart. She could feel the heat his body irradiated. Did she have the guts to do anything?

_Just kiss him for crying out loud, you chicken!_

No. That was probably what Snape wanted, for her to take the first step. And Hermione Granger knew two could play this game. She could detect a hint of surprise in Snape's expression after she said goodbye in a exceptionally seductive voice.

Hermione could feel his eyes in her back as she left through the hallway.

-/-

Exiting the Great Hall after lunch, she was glad she didn't have any more lessons this afternoon. She could use some time to think about what mess she had gotten into with her Potions teacher. Checking what essays she needed to finish, Hermione strolled towards the library. This was going to be a very relaxing afternoon.

Turning around the last corner before her destination, Hermione, for a second time, ran straight into black robes. She knew who it was the moment those familiar hands took hold of the small of her back. She could sense something hard in his groin as it pressed into her. Hermione, feeling as she was going to melt, couldn't stop her hands from encircling Snape's neck. He felt warm and delicious and-

Hermione realized Snape had started to speak.

"-gain, Miss Granger," he purred, "You've made a habit out of bumping into me."

He had such a voice. Such a fucking attractive vo-

_Snap out of it._

She had to keep the upper hand. If she allowed Snape to continue speaking with that silky confidence, she would soon lose her mind.

"And you, Sir," she answered with a smile, "have made a habit of holding me close every time we meet." She saw a hint of lust in Snape's eyes, but she focused on his smirk as he leant forward.

"I don't hear you complaining, Hermione," he said softly, his voice doing wonders for her arousal. She closed her eyes to get lost in the sensation of her first name being pronounced by those lips.

_You're losing the upper hand, you idiot!_

Hermione quickly open her eyes, reminding herself that two and not one could play this game.

She slowly pulled away for him, his face rendering a look of surprise for the second time. Grabbing her bag, Hermione decided it was time that she had a bit of fun too.

"Sir?" she said, still bent as she "sorted" through her bag. She could feel his eyes on her ass. Her firm, sweet ass.

"Mmh?"

"I was wondering," she spoke with confidence, "if you were to come to our graduation party. I, for one, would like you to be there."

Hermione missed the look of surprise on his face as she stood up. She left him standing there and finished the walk to the library. Touching the handle she turned to where he was, only seeing his back.

"And remember, Sir," she added watching him turn at the sound of her voice, "I'll be saving a dance for you." With that she entered the library, and Snape left the now empty hallway.

Both missed the grins of satisfaction plastered on the other's face.

A/N: Ok! Done with the second chapter... Hope you liked it. I have the feeling it's kinda bad, I felt it sounded better in my head. But bear with me! This is my first fic. Also, i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. Any questions, any doubts, anything, don't hesisate to tell me. Aaaaand thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect more than 2 actually... I hate asking for more, but since I already have a bad feeling about this chapter I would like to know if it's worth it.

PS: I'm having a busy weekend so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this week. But i'll definitvely have something up for monday, if I recieve reviews at all.

**longway**


	3. Two Hours

**Chapter 3 - Two Hours**

Hermione was losing her nerve. She had already tried more than 4 dresses for the party tonight and didn't feel comfortable or pretty in any of them. On top of that, she had a mask to worry about.

The day before, Professor McGonagall had posted a notice in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Making their way through most of the students, Hermione and Harry had managed to read it.

_The Graduation Ball shall begin at 7'o clock._

_Although the Staff recommends that you should wear the same attire you had chosen for your graduation, you are allowed to wear more comfortable robes, and for women, dresses will be allowed._

_As well, everyone should have their Transfiguration skills at their best, since the theme of the ball will be "Venetian Carnival", and every student is obliged to bring an appropriate mask._

_** Headmaster Dumbledore**_

Below the notice were several examples of the masks, all of them moving their plastic mouths in different manners. They didn't help with the faces of astonishment of the seventh year students. Harry and Hermione shared worried looks the moment they finished reading.

"Ginny was right, you know," Harry said, "he's gone completely nuts."

"Thank Merlin we don't have to wear candy costumes" she answered, defeated.

But Thursday had gone by quicker than Hermione expected, and when Friday came, she realized she didn't have anything ready for the ball. She was thankful she had access to the Prefect's bathroom, nobody would bother her there and she could try her outfits in peace.

But little before seven, Hermione found herself looking at the mirror as took off a long blue dress, the last one she had tried on, and stared at her naked body in the mirror. It wasn't ugly at all, she realized. She had a flat belly, a nice back, and all of the right curves in the right places. Maybe she was a little too skinny, but she didn't worry much about it. She sat on the edge of the tub and started flipping the pages of her Vogue. If she didn't come across anything this time, she had decided to wear only simple robes. Fortunately, she found what she was looking for at the end of the magazine. Yes, it was a little bit daring, but she felt like it was the _one_. It was a short black dress, that would fit tight everywhere that mattered. It would've been to simple if it didn't have a very elegant gold belt around the stomach. Hermione was satisfied. She focused on the black dress as she transfigured the blue one to look like it. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had to hurry. She quickly put it on, and transfigured her shoes to be black sandals with a small heel. Finally, Hermione gave herself one last fleeting look in front of the mirror. She was satisfied with the way her curls framed her face, and the way the light makeup she was wearing made her glow. Yes, Snape would not be able to resist her tonight.

-/-

"Wow, 'Mione, you look beautiful," Ron said. She only smiled in return. Didn't want to encourage any wrong ideas on that front. Harry and Ron were wearing black plants and white shirts, which fit really well on both of them. She noticed Ron had a red eye mask while Harry had a black one, and realized she had forgotten to transfigure hers! She ran to her room and transformed a piece of parchment into a beautiful satin eye mask. She charmed it so it would fit her face perfectly and stay there without any help. She sure wanted to have her hands free for Snape tonight.

-/-

She checked the clock for the eleventh time, only to find out two hours ago the ball had started and Snape was nowhere to be found. Still, she wasn't bored or anything. Right now she was dancing with Dean, who had complemented her 300 times already for how she looked and was on his way to make it 301. The whole atmosphere the Great Hall had was amazing, in her opinion. The Teacher had charmed the candles to have a very subtle glow, leaving a mysterious aura to everything. On top of that, the masks added even more anonymity to everything. You had to be very close to someone to see who they were. But as nice as Dean was, and as nice as Harry, Seamus, Neville and everyone else she had danced with that night were, she still wanted to feel the way only Snape could make her feel. She wanted to shiver at his slight touch, melt in the sensation of being in his arms and maybe, if she played her cards good enough, even kiss him. When the song started to slow down, Dean twirled her around. But Hermione felt a hand grab her free one, and pull her away from Dean. He stood there looking down, wondering who was the mysterious man that had taken her partner. Hermione, on the other hand, was a bit relieved, Dean was starting to get on her nerves. Then, the strong hand left her soft hand and took hold of her waist.

She recognized him immediately.

He pulled her to him and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Hermione was more nervous than before and more nervous than ever in her life. Her hand felt too good as her fingers entwined with his, and she could only imagine how the rest of her body would feel under his touch. He finally stopped, and placed his hands on her waist as they started to move to the music. It was slow enough to allow such closeness between them, but both knew they had other motives for leaving mere inches apart. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and started to pull herself even closer to him. As she brushed her body with his, she felt a sigh of satisfaction escape Snape's mouth. She lifted her head to look at him, and found his eyes clouded with lust as he tightened his grip on her hips. Hermione couldn't help but let her left hand wander to his neck, and brushed a finger along his jaw. He looked so handsome with that black mask that only covered the skin around his eyes. She was amused watching the expressions that played through his face. Hermione could see the initial fear that his eyes had had turned quickly into lust. She cupped his cheek in the sweetest fashion, and let her thumb touch his lips.

He felt beautiful to her.

But the look on Snape's face changed to one of restraint, as if he was stopping himself from doing something. He roughly grabbed the hand that was touching his face and placed it back on his shoulders. Hermione didn't understand. Why had he done that? Everything had been going smoothly and now, he didn't want her? She felt her eyes began to water, and a painful knot in her throat. She released herself from him and almost run towards the exit, already feeling tears escape her eyes. She only hoped he wouldn't see her behaving so weakly.

When she reached the exit, Hermione started to wander around the halls. Why had he behaved that way? Had he been only teasing her? Maybe he liked feeling powerful and only enjoyed making her ache for him.

_Who would want a teenager like you when they could have smarter and better looking witches? _

That's right. Why would've Snape wanted her in the first place? She wasn't that great. Sure, boys her age found her good-looking, but to him she was a mere teenager, someone expendable who he could leave wanting for more.

Well, he didn't actually do anything. He only prevented you from falling a couple of times and held the door open.

"That's right," she though. Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't seen how things were before. She had been so stupid believing that he would want something with her.

She turned around to head back to the Great Hall to enjoy what was left of the party. She wasn't going to ruin her Graduation because of him. She then notice Dean striding towards her.

"Hermione," he said, short of breath," I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought for a moment you had left the party."

"Uhmm, no, don't worry, " she answered unconvincingly, "I just needed a bit of fresh air."

"Sure… Well, are you up for a dance?," he said stretching his hand with a smile.

Hermione was about to say yes, when she saw him walking towards her. Snape didn't take his eyes off her as he got nearer and nearer.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, Dean," Hermione answered looking back at her friend, "but I have to get something I forgot from my room. You should go back inside."

He nodded with sad eyes and left off for the Great Hall, not noticing that Hermione was meeting someone the opposite way.

Finally, he reached her.

"What do you want?," she said, bravely.

"Why did you leave?," he replied, almost instantly.

"What do you mean, 'why did I leave'? It was obvious that you didn't want me near you."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? You think I came to this ridiculous, hormone-driven dance because I didn't want you near me? You think I wa-"

He was cut off by the sound of students getting nearer. His eyes rested a second on hers, and he pulled her quickly inside a door that was near where they were standing. Both entered what they supposed was a classroom, and Snape placed his arm protectively on Hermione as he gently pushed her to the wall. She complied. It was clear that neither of them wanted to make a scene in front of anyone. When the noise dissapeared, Hermione was the first one to break the silence. The only light that touched their faces was the one coming through the glass in the door, everything else was pitch black.

"Why did you take my hand out of your face? Did it mean that the schoolgirl was getting too close?" she said

Snape looked relieved. Relieved enough to smirk. "You didn't no- You didn't, didn't you? Hermione," he whispered, getting closer, "the only reason I did that was because you were- you were making me lose control. If you kept touching me the way you did, I could've- I mean I would've taken you right there. I cannot resist everything, my dear." His body was covering hers as he pushed her a little bit more against the wall. He placed his mouth next to her ear, his voice only a whisper. "Has anyone told you you look beautiful tonight?"

Hermione gulped. He had overwhelmed her. She had been wrong. Thank Merlin, she had been so wrong. She actually had an effect on him. Hermione looked at her Professor's lips, which were now right in front of her eyes. This was her chance. She whispered an apology before brushing his lips with hers. Hermione felt him groan as he pulled himself closer and attacked her mouth.

He felt even better than she thought.

She could feel her lips warm at the sudden contact. Their mouths started moving in synchronization and his tongue played with lower lip. She granted him entrance and let his tongue do wonders in her mouth. She unconsciously slid her hands under his black shirt, and heard him moan with delight. He started pulling her dress up, so that her knickers were exposed. He was pleased to find they were green. Hermione felt as his finger start rubbing her clit, and let out a whimper of satisfaction.

"More," she moaned," Profe-," she quickly fixed her mistake as she bucked on his finger, "Severus. I need m-more."

But Severus Snape didn't miss the slip. He suddenly remembered this was a _student_ he was about to have sex with. He instantly withdrew his fingers, and met her surprised expression as he completely pulled back from her.

"Wh-what's wrong? Surely you didn't stop because I called you Professor," she said smiling. She started to walk towards him. "It was a mistake, and only that," she murmured grabbing the back of his neck.

"No, it wasn't, Miss Granger, " he said, gently pushing her back, "I'm afraid I've overstepped my boundaries. I should've never put you in this situation."

"What? Severus, I was enjoying this from the first moment you touched me too. I thought this was something both of us wanted."

"You are still my student, and I'm still your teacher," he answered staring at the wall behind her.

"In less than two hours I won't be one anymore. I'm already an adult in the magic world. I want you, Severus, and I simply don't understand why you would want to stop this if you want me too."

He looked at her. She was so young, so innocent. 'But she has the head of an adult, and the body of one too,' his conscience told him. Still, he wouldn't be able to betray the trust the school had put on him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Then we shall meet in two hours. I must say, I would be crazy if I didn't admit I want to fuck you right here and right now," he said furrowing his brow, "but even I have some morals I cannot betray. After twelve I will look for you, Miss Granger, and you will have the ride of your life. Still, I have to leave you for the fear that I won't be able to control myself. I truly am sorry," he finished with a sneer, leaving for the door.

Why was he being such a prick?

"Wait, Sir," Hermione grabbed him by the arm," You- I… I don't know if I'll wait for you. Excuse me, Professor," she added with emphasis, "but I cannot understand why you can't do this right now. It certainly feels as if I am less important than what the school says or what others might think. But if you change your mind before twelve, I'll be there. However, I cannot promise anything for later. You are not the only one that can put conditions," she finished as coldly as she could. She was expecting more from him.

"Then, have it your way." the words escaped his lips and he released his arm from her hold. He left, leaving her alone in the classroom.

She couldn't help but wonder if she had taken the right decision.

A/N: I just finished reading Fantasies Fullfilled. I know one shouldn't advertise someone else's fic, but I must say its my all-time favorite. Anyway, I had planned to leave it like this, let me know if you want more.


End file.
